Vanguard: Alleyways are not 100 percent safe
by little miss writer girl
Summary: What happens when Kai finds Miwa in a lot of pain? This is a random story, so it may not be completed. That is for you wonderful people to decide.


Did I expect this to be long? NO. Did I want this to be long? NO. Should I continue this? That is for you to decide.

* * *

Miwa limped his way through the darkness of the alleyways, the usual noises of engines, people chatting and sounds of gang members beating the crap out of someone could be heard. To Miwa it sounded so far away. Miwa had to strain his ears to hear every single noise or movement, any unusual noises and he would have to leg it. But he's been running for half an hour now and had only stopped because at some point in the chase he had tripped over some pieces of metal or glass and it has done an awful job to his ankle. It was still bleeding but the stinging was worse, Miwa was sure he must of sprained it at some point. But he couldn't stop, no matter how bad it hurt, he just has to quietly get back home without them knowing. Miwa continued to limp as he supported his weight by holding on to the wall with his right hand and the other holding onto his bloody hip. He was surprised a small cut could cause such a mess and he was still bleeding badly. Although it wasn't a small cut, they had somehow managed to corner him, one held him down while the other had stabbed him and sliced till there was a long ugly line starting from his side and all the way to his stomach. Hot tears and a waterfall of blood. The blood had already soaked the side of Miwa's pink jacket and was starting to stain his jeans. Miwa didn't know how long he could continue for, his vision was blurry and at times he had no idea where he was going.

_Anywhere but here. _He thought. _Anywhere but here..._

Every time Miwa heard a noise, the panic in Miwa's chest rose and his breathing turns into a very low raspy hiss. It was evil, how they play games like this to him. Unlike anyone else, they would've put him somewhere where they can have an easy shot. But not these two. All of a sudden loud bangs could be heard about a few yards away. Miwa looked behind him and his heart stopped.

They were getting closer. And they knew it.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kai had just finished his final game, playing against Jun and his group. They all lost, several times that day. Kai planned to go back home and Jun had kindly said that he could show him the way out. The usual route Kai uses was being blocked off by builders trying to mend the pathway. There were many different ways which would zigzag this way and that, multiple tunnels leading nowhere and mazes through the back ways. Kai found it too complicated to understand and despite not showing it he was glad that Jun was taking him back and not any of the other gang members.

They were almost ten minutes into the long walk and Jun was the one keeping up with the small talk, with Kai only nodding or shaking his head to Jun's conversation. For Jun this was a difficult task. He was no friend or rival of Kai, and it was difficult trying to produce anything worth while to speak of. Usually Kai's energetic and joyful friend Miwa would be here to do the talking, with Jun watching the pair from behind. Jun never had a childhood friend, so watching them was entertaining. He could watch them for hours.

After a while they entered a space that held three different directions leading to literally anywhere. Kai then spotted something on the floor, kneeling down to take a better look Kai wished he hadn't. The dark scarlet liquid was making a long trail going off into one of the directions. Jun looked as well and scrunched his face together in confusion.

"Is that...blood? It couldn't be." Jun gasped. Kai stared at him, tipping his head to the right.

"Isn't is something you regularly see here?" Kai's gruff voice echoed on the walls, as he tried to keep a cool head on. But fear seemed to creep up his throat as he watch the blood as if it was going to jump up at him.

"We aren't that sort of gang!" Jun replied angrily, appalled that Kai would think that of him. Jun stood up again. "It looks like it continues down that way." He started to go off in said direction when he noticed Kai wasn't following. "Well? Aren't you coming? We got to see who ever it is and help them out."

Kai closed his eyes, trying to block out the situation and started to walk in a different direction. "Eh?! Kai! Wait a second! We can't just let this person die out here!" Kai grunted and shrugged his shoulders ignoring the look on Jun's face. Jun spat a curse at the younger boy.

"That's just like you isn't it Kai? Not bothering with anyone but yourself! They need help! I'm going anyway, you can stay here if you want." Jun left, leaving Kai alone with his thoughts. He sighed angrily. Kai, not knowing his way around here had no choice but to follow Jun.

He easily caught up with Jun who was following the small specks of blood, which seemed to travel a long distance through the alleyway. It made Kai cringe at the sight of it. If this person was hurt badly; it's possible it could of been someone dangerous who had done the attack. Who ever hurt this person could be still here, probably not finished yet. Which means that they could be either luring the person right to the injured or Kai and Jun could be getting themselves into trouble of their own. Both a great possibly.

It was when they went round the corner that they came to a halt. A figure was slumped against the wall. Kai's eyes stared wide at the figure, his hair on the back of his neck stood up. Kai spotted who it was just by a glance. Kai opened his mouth, but no words came out. Jun who was studying the figure quietly turned to Kai and noticed the sudden change in Kai's attitude.

"Kai...?" He whispers. Kai raced towards the figure with Jun close on his heels.

"Miwa!"

Reaching the boy, Kai could easily see the injuries Miwa received. He held onto Miwa's shoulder tightly. Anger seared through Kai's veins as he started cursing whoever had done this to Miwa.

"Miwa!? Oh god! Are you alright!?" Jun, with fear in his eyes, took his jacket, folded it and held it close to Miwa's stomach wound. "Here! Use this to stop the bleeding!"

Miwa's eyes were cloudy and his face was deathly pale. He started to shake his head slightly, as if he was trying to tell them something. Jun placed his jacket into Miwa's injury. Miwa cried out gasping for breath, with his bloody hand shaking.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean for it to...hurt." Miwa shook his head hard, his breath heavy as he pinched his eyes shut.

"We need to get him to a hospital..." Kai said, his voice not hiding his concern.

Miwa shook his head, rasping for air. Kai straighten up and Miwa grabbed onto Kai's school sleeve with little strength he had left. "No hospital..." He rasped. Kai stared down at Miwa, noticing how his friend was acting. This wasn't like Miwa at all. And Kai didn't like it.

Kai looked over at Jun. "Let's go."

Kai started to tugged at Miwa's arm and did his best to pull the boy up and rested Miwa's weight against his. But then Miwa pulled away and pushed roughly on Kai's arm and slid to the floor.

"I said no hospital!" He shouted.

"But Miwa! You're hurt! You need medical help!" Miwa shook her head at that. He looked up at Kai. His expression was filled with fear and sadness.

Miwa whispered something that only Kai could hear. "You need to leave...please!" Kai failing to keep the shock off his face startled at Miwa's plea. Miwa's fear was starting to scare Kai. "They will hurt you..."

"Kai!?" Jun was starting to panic. Whoever was out there can easily find them if they don't start moving soon. Kai stared down at his friend. How could anyone make his best friend who was always so cheerful into someone who was swallowed up in his own fear. How could they hurt him like this...

"Kai-please just go. I-I be f-" Miwa winced, his side was killing him. He felt like he was falling, he could't stay awake for any longer. Kai suddenly took Miwa's arm again and held it tightly and supported Miwa's weight.

"Not without you." He said in a grieving voice. "Jun! Show me the way out of here."

Jun nodded. They had to go back the way they came and continued through another route. It was taking forever to walk. Jun started to bite his nails nervously. Kai was struggling to keep up, not because Miwa was heavy; he was far from it honestly. What made it hard was Miwa was quite slippery and at times would try to push away from the older boy. Kai just held on tight and continued forward hoping he wasn't giving the boy anymore injuries. The only things they heard throughout the walk was their own heart beats and Miwa's harsh breathing. No one said it, but they felt that whoever had done this to Miwa was edging closer and closer towards them.

As they passed more buildings and rubbish, Jun felt they weren't that far off now. Although Jun knew it wasn't going to be easy. As they went round the bend Kai blinked a couple times and frowned. Staring back at him was high fence blocking the street that stood on the other side.

"Jun. What the hell is this?! I thought we could get out this way!" Kai's nerves got the better of him and Jun flinched at the tone.

"I didn't expect to find Miwa injured!" He shouted back.

Kai let out a sudden breath and started to think. Thinking of a way to get Miwa over the fence without severely injuring himself even more. A sudden bang echoed through Kai's thoughts and made Kai take immediate action.

"Jun! Get over the other side. Now." Jun nodded and did as he was told. He quickly and elegantly climbed up the fence as if he had done so many times before, and jumped down on the other side. Kai nodded to himself and looked over at Miwa. "Put your arms around me!"

Miwa stared at nothing, with his head hung low mumbling things that Kai either couldn't hear or couldn't be bothered to listen to. It almost sounded like he was pleading to Kai. To leave him be. Usually, if Miwa had asked before to be left alone, Kai would of easily gone off somewhere and let Miwa deal with his own mistakes. But not this time. Not now.

"Miwa NOW!" Kai glared at him, earning a light chuckle from the blonde. He slowly brought his arms around Kai's neck, moaning slightly.

Kai curled his fingers around the fence. Judging the way it stood, he positioned his foot carefully enough so he could hold both his and Miwa's weight and pushed upwards. He started to climb the fence and Miwa tightened his arms around Kai's neck, whimpering slightly when his bad side bumped into Kai. Kai continued struggling up the fence and finally was able to make it to the top. He turned to Miwa.

"Miwa, I need to get you over this fence and the only way I can do it is to let Jun catch you on the other side. Okay?"

Miwa shook his head. "I told you to leave me..."

Kai growled and looked back at Jun. "Ready Jun!"

Miwa had no strength left to keep hold of Kai any longer and dropped on the other side as Jun caught Miwa underneath his arms. Kai jumped over the fence and landed with a thud. With Kai's and Jun's help they each took Miwa's arm and got out the alleyway and ran through different streets to cause any confusion to whoever was out there and be as far as possible away from the alleyways.

They stopped at an entrance to a park. Jun and Kai were gasping for air as they were half carrying, hald dragging Miwa through the street. Miwa didn't look any better. The bleeding hasn't stopped and he was wheezing and shaking constantly. He was surprised with himself, he had thought he be a goner or at least be unconscious by now.

"What's your plan now Kai?" Jun asked, concerned. Kai sighed.

"I have to bring him to a hospital, I think one is close." _Why of all times do you ignore me now! _Miwa screamed in his mind. "Thanks for your help Jun."

Jun nodded. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't worry his gang any further. He had been gone for a while now and he knew what they'd be like if they can't find him. He gave a worried glance at Miwa, and left.

Kai, with a tight hold on Miwa, started to walk off in the direction of the hospital. As they walked, he watched Miwa out the corner of his eye. For once he was silent, and keeping his head down. Kai was worried that he may of already fainted, since Miwa wasn't really walking at all, but he calmed down when he heard Miwa mumbling to himself. It was more like a whisper because no matter how heard he listened, he couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Who hurt you Miwa." He might as well get this out the way. People on the streets were watching them and were getting a little suspicious. He had to move faster. Miwa whipped his head up, staring at Kai.

"I tell you...If you don't send me to a-!"He gave a sudden gasp as pain seemed to settle on him. "...hospital."

Of course Kai knew this was coming. He only tell if he doesn't go to the hospital. _Why was he so afraid of going to the hospital?_ Kai thought. _What was this all about?_

"Fine." Kai said simply and didn't say anything else for a while. After a while, Miwa became interested in where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" He said weakly. They suddenly stopped and Miwa looked up to see something he didn't really expect. Definitely not from Kai.

"Well you didn't want to go the hospital. And this was closer." Kai grunted. They walked in as the sliding doors opened for them.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Shin was about to welcome the guest when he spotted who it was. Usually it was fine. It's normal for Kai and Miwa to walk in together. But Kai walking in with a injured Miwa on the other hand, was never going to expected by Shin. Kai was breathing hard and was struggling to hold Miwa. Kai was probably weak and Miwa was holding onto his injury. Shin gasped, everyone in the shop heard it too. They weren't expecting this either. The room got deadly quiet and it was awful.

"Miwa...needs help." Kai said. Shin rushed over to them as everyone just stood there frightened and too stunned to actually do anything else.

"What happened! Miwa! Kai! We need to get him to the hospital!" Shin shouted, making the friends, Aichi, Misaki, Naoki, Shingo, Izaki, Morikawa and Kamui step into action. I say action, it was more rush over to the injured and blabber questions. One look from Kai said it all. _No hospitals. _

Shin nodded. "Okay, you're lucky I know some medical care. Misaki, come with us." Shin started moving towards the exit. Noaki stepped up.

"I can help too!" Shin shook his head.

"No, too many and it be too crowded."

"Then what are we suppose to do!" Some of them yelled. Shin waved them off half-heartedly. There were more important things to think about.

"J-just look after the shop or something!"

They walked out and into the little area that lead to their upstairs house above the card shop. Quickly entering the house, Shin started barking orders. Misaki would get hot water. Kai gets the medical care in the bathroom, while Shin gently laid Miwa on the floor, despite his objections. Shin removed Miwa's jacket and shirt and winced at the damage to his side and stomach. Misaki rushed over with a bucket of warm water that she supplied from the kettle, not soon after Kai returned with the health kit. Kai sat by Miwa's side, tightly holding his hand to let Miwa know he was still there. Misaki sat by his head, stroking his hair softly and telling him everything was okay.

"What happened!?" Shouted Misaki, tears pricked the corner of her eyes and she wiped them away.

"Not now Misaki, we need to stop the bleeding. Kai, did you stop the bleeding before?" Shin asked, as he took a strip of a sheet and started folding it.

"We tried, but it wasn't working too well." Kai's voice started to shake. Shin ignored the 'we' part and looked down at the blonde.

"Miwa? We are going to stop the bleeding now. It'll only hurt for a little bit." Miwa shook his head and began mumbling 'no' over and over.

Shin pressed the cloths onto the wound and held it there. Miwa swung his head back and held his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Shin told them it needed to stay on the wound for nearly ten minutes and so they continued to wait in silence, with only Miwa's breathing to be heard. As they waited, Shin tried to look over Miwa more and noticed his ankle was bleeding. He instructed Misaki to fetch some cold ice bags or cold peas and told Kai to get something to use to press on Miwa's ankle. Kai came back with some more cloths and pressed it against Miwa's ankle and Misaki came back and set the ice on the table.

Finally they were able to remove the cloths and the bleeding finally had stopped. They sighed in relief. Now it was the tricky part. Shin opened the health kit and got a two bottles of a clear liquid. He splashed it on the cloths.

"Misaki, hold onto his arms, and Kai his legs, he isn't going to like this. But if we don't do this the wound will get infection." They both nodded and held tightly onto Miwa's arms and legs. Miwa was in too much pain to notice what they were talking about.

Shin quickly rubbed the cloth on the wound and Miwa began to scream and thrash about. He whimpered lightly and sweat stuck onto his forehead. It took a little while as Shin began clearing all the blood and used the water afterwards. By the end of it, dry tears had stained Miwa's cheeks and Misaki and Kai began comforting the boy. Shin then quickly finishing it off with bandages around the wound on his side and his ankle. After a while, Miwa seemed to calm down a bit and was breathing a little easier. Shin then got a spare shirt and helped Miwa put it on. With Kai's help, Shin laid Miwa onto their sofa and placed the ice around his ankle to heal properly. He was asleep before they placed him on the sofa.

Shin, Misaki and Kai moved over to the corner of the room so not to wake Miwa up.

"What happened?" Shin asked, folding his arms. Misaki still looked like she was in shocked but pulled out of it once she heard those words. Kai shrugged.

"I found him like that in the alleyways. I don't know what happened, but I think whoever did it was still there." Shin nodded, though disappointed that he didn't know anything else. "He really didn't want to go the hospital, I tried, but it would of been a waste of our time."

Shin had replied, but it was cut short when they heard a crash and noticed someone had thrown a brick at the window. The glass covered the floor and the brick was inches away from Kai's foot. He picked it up and noticed a note was tied to it. A bland taste in his throat made him feel worse. He flipped the paper on the other side and read out what was on it.

_You took our target. This will not go unnoticed. You will be caught along with our catch. You may run, but hiding will not be an option._

* * *

Done! If you liked this random story, please say so. As this was random, I may not continue this, it will stay uncompleted until I find out what you want from this. Thing is, I don't know the whole plot of this story, so if you have ANY ideas tell me! PM me or whatever. I have no ideas to complete this, so yah...

ANY IDEAS WILL BE PERFECT! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO COMBINE ONE OF MY OTHER MIWA STORIES ONTO THIS, OTHERWISE A LITTLE HELP WILL BE GRATEFUL.

Hope you enjoyed a random story that had no actual plot. I am planning more stories where Miwa is hurt. Or any love stories with Miwa, decide what you like from me. BY THE WAY GUYS, what would you do if you found Miwa hurt like that? I would take him back to my house and fix him up, give him my bed. You know, the usual...stuff.


End file.
